


Brevity is the Sense of Wit when there's a 140 Character Limit

by chaoticbeing



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Correcting Canon, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Twitter DMs, i hated how they handled the corenthal information but now its my job to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbeing/pseuds/chaoticbeing
Summary: Vinnie checks the everymanHybrid twitter like the morning newspaper. This time, the newspaper mentions the doctor he's been struggling to get information on. It's just a weird package that delivers it.
Kudos: 15





	Brevity is the Sense of Wit when there's a 140 Character Limit

Vinnie blinks away sleep as he tries to process his twitter. The white background caused the text to blur slightly, and he was struggling to understand what people were typing about. He pulled the blankets around him higher, stubborn in the light of his phone.

Once the veil lifted from his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a message notification. This was the Hybrid account, he was used to seeing these from avid and/or cryptic fans, so he normally tuned it out as he browsed.

This morning he didn’t want to.

Navigating to the messages, he saw it was from an account he only barely recognised. They followed the account a couple weeks back, but hadn’t liked any tweets recently. But here they were, sliding in the DMs. Still barely-conscious anxiety built like congestion in the back of Vinnie’s throat.

> **cqretaker** : hey, sorry for the early dm.
> 
> **cqretaker** : i have work in a half hour so i figured this’d be the best time, guess i assume a health twitter would also believe in early to bed, early to rise.
> 
> **cqretaker** : anyway. i saw your tweet asking about the corenthal family, figured i could be some help if you trust i’m not one of those shady people who seem real into your account

Oh, shit, huh. Vinnie didn’t think anyone even saw that call for information- it was impulse posted at 1am and no one liked it. Guess this dude did, huh?

He weighed in his head whether to text the crew about this introduction, or to just wait and see if the person could respond first.

Seeing that the first message was sent about ten minutes ago, Vinnie found himself typing an answer. Figure out how this will go, then text the crew. Easy.

> **everymanHYBRID** : It’s no problem. Help would be great, not like Google has been any help on this case.
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : This is Vincent, by the way.
> 
> **cqretaker** : cool great good morning to you
> 
> **cqretaker** : yea google’s a real bitch about these things lmao, i found one thing on youtube last year, some documentary shit and nothing else.

That was relieving to hear. The crew had struggled for a while trying to find info, it seemed impossible that the case didn’t exist on the internet. Google didn’t give anything besides some paywalled ‘police report’ websites Jeff insisted were fake. The whole thing reeked of impossibility. 

How could someone like an acclaimed child psychologist disappear from the world, with no information about him left behind?

Curiosity dug its heels into Vinnie’s head as his mind went to the messenger themself. How did they have information? Finding something on YouTube seems so chance, and there weren’t any archives of any sort of documentary that got published. Jeff had made sure of that.

He clicked on cqretaker’s profile and found himself on a barely-filled twitter. Cqretaker, located in Virginia, male, following 15 people, 34 tweets, no retweets, made the account only six months ago. 

A message notification popped up, and shivers shot down Vinnie’s spine.

> **cqretaker** : also don’t worry about my account, i know it’s empty lmao
> 
> **cqretaker** : i don’t know how to use this hellsite so i’m not active a lot
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : How’d you know?
> 
> **cqretaker** : know what?
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : That I was looking on your profile.
> 
> **cqretaker** : you liked one of my posts
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : Oh, oops.

The embarrassment seemed to wake up Vinnie further. He didn’t realise he had liked one of the tweets, and now he looked like an idiot to this person trying to help him. He sat up in bed and read over the start of the conversation… the promise of information was appealing, and this person was real enough that maybe he could be trusted.

Maybe he could be trusted by Vinnie. Evan and Jeff were always different stories. 

> **cqretaker** : it’s fine hah seems like it could be muscle reaction
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : Well, we might take you up on that information you have. I’ll let you know what the rest of the crew say.
> 
> **cqretaker** : great!
> 
> **cqretaker** : oh shit i forgot to mention
> 
> **cqretaker** : real fast before i gotta blast to work
> 
> **cqretaker** : i can drive y’all to the house where it happened btws
> 
> **everymanHYBRID** : Where what happened?
> 
> **cqretaker** : the murders
> 
> **cqretaker** : shit you didn’t get any info from anywhere, huh?
> 
> **cqretaker** : yea corenthal was put on trial for the death of his kids and then he ran
> 
> **cqretaker** : anyway i’ll message you after work i gotta go
> 
> **cqretaker** : have a good day vince

The bluntness of the explanation knocked the wind out of Vinnie. Dr. James Corenthal, the apparation they saw in the storage room, who looked kind and like a respectable man… a murderer who was on the run from the police?

There was the sudden need to know more, the morbid curiosity that made the man shiver. He pulled up his text messages, and abusing the hell out of spell-check and autocorrect, he let the rest of the crew know.

> **‘We got a lead on the Corenthal case, someone on Twitter messaged me. Something about murder, call me when you guys wake up.’**


End file.
